


YFC's Prompts

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angel AU, M/M, OT5, Short One Shot, angel au, one line prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of AUs and canon-compliant things I think of. They'll cover a variety of 1D ships, but mainly Larry and Zouis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sad Louis

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use these as prompts! Just message me, as I would love to read it!

Louis is around 19 or 20 years old. After having a particularly rough talk with management about how he needs to hide himself more and be less “obvious,” he struggles to control his breathing during the car ride home. He goes home and lays down on the grass outside and watches the stars, listening to I Feel Wrong by Glasvegas. Tears roll down the side of his face. The lyrics weigh him down like heavy rain. He's trying to be strong through this. He feels a warmth appear at his side. It’s Harry, laying down beside. He’s silent, but he takes Louis’ hand and gives it a light squeeze.


	2. High School Heirarchy

Broody emo harry who thinks he's all high and mighty because he reads old poetry and listens to indie music. Niall the weird class clown everyone loves and hates at the same time because he distracts the teacher but thinks he's cool. Liam the nerd who is president of every nerd club just trying to do his thing and not get involved in drama. Zayn the mysterious and super hot jock who everyone thinks is dumb because he's a jock and doesn't talk much, but he's really into art and animals. King Louis, footie captain, the biggest douche you know, but goes home and bakes with his grandma and brings the treats to the party after their team wins.


	3. Cliche Project Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uni au

Soft baby theatre Louis introduced to Harry at some frat party, and they don't get along then. But then they have a gen ed together and have to work on a semester long project together. And one night they work all night and Louis is super exhausted from his theatre stuff. When Harry comes back from the bathroom Louis is asleep on his bed. His face is smooshed against papers, his little feet tucked under a blanket. Harry is so overwhelmed by the sight. He makes an attempt to tuck Louis in or just throws a blanket over him and moves the papers. Harry gets himself a pillow and blanket and sleeps atop the covers next to Louis. When they wake up Harry's limbs are spread everywhere but Louis is attached around his waist.


	4. Easy Mornings

Louis and Harry renting some nice apartment in Italy or some place. It's so simple with barely any furniture. They get fresh food everyday at the market; they tip their housekeeper heavy. They hold a dinner for some local orphanage. When they wake up the sun shines on them, it smells like fresh cotton and coffee and the bakery down the road. They pad around in their undies lazily sipping drinks and scribbling sudden inspiration down. Louis sits by the window observing the people outside; finally not in the spotlight. Harry sits inside the room watching his boy watch the people. He jots down descriptives of Louis how he's the glow of the sunrise and the taste of the morning. Louis would turn around, ask "What you writing, love?" But Harry would just smile and keep writing, until Louis would walk over and wrap himself around Harry. Louis' nose in Harry's hair. "Are you writing about the adventures we had yesterday?" Louis would ask, eyes closed smiling into Harry's hair. "Actually," Harry starts. "I'm writing about this angel I saw earlier. He was sat by the window, but now he's flown off."


	5. Adoption

Harry and Louis will have lots of kids, but they might go down the Angelina Jolie route. Adopting kids from areas around the world that aren’t doing so good. Taking their kids there once they’ve grown, keeping the kid connected with their culture. Harry and Louis care about kids so much, so they might want to help the ones who need it and not have a surrogate (at least not for every kid)


	6. Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uni au  
> inspo: "Apartment" by Modern Baseball

Louis and Zayn, who are roommates, are throwing a small house party. Zayn invites Liam, who brings Harry. Small group of friends, a bit awkward. They play scrabble while high on weed and/or buzzed on alcohol. Harry and Louis have weird vibes all night, but eventually Louis just goes to bed and everybody leaves. But both Harry and Louis lie awake thinking about the other. Might talk to Liam/Zayn about it. Time passes, so another small house party. Louis sits next to Harry on the couch. Harry is all nervous and is rehearsing what to say in his mind. Louis gives him soft knowing smiles and flirty eyes. Harry finally asks Louis out. He says yes.


	7. One Liner - 1

"This song came on in the grocery store today and I had a moment in front of the lettuce"


	8. One Liner - 2

"You say biceps I say wallsex"


	9. Moon Child

Harry laying under the stars on a summer night in a grassy field, a slight breeze makes the reeds sing and he hums with them. He's spread out and breathing deep and he's blue from the moon. He's glowing like a cloudy day. He's beautiful and is like the weeping willow, wise and hanging. He runs his fingers through the grass around him and he smells like moonlit rivers.


	10. Tattoo

Harry is a tattoo artist and Louis goes in to get a tattoo with his friends, but one of his friends nearly passes out and every is like aahh! So Harry and Louis talk about their own tattoos while his friends are in the bathroom trying to calm the other down.


	11. Angel

Louis an angel sent to watch over Harry. And Harry always feels this presence but doesn’t actually see Louis until he has a near death experience in which Louis saves him. And the pair grow extremely close over the years. 

Ending A:  
Harry is in his twenties when he has another life threatening experience, but this time Louis isn’t there to save him.  
Ending B:  
Harry is allowed to grow old, and Louis does his best to soothe the aches of age, but eventually God tells Louis to take Harry up to heaven with him. And it’s sad to see everyone around them crying, but Harry feels no more pain.

In either ending, Harry and Louis spend eternity together in heaven.


	12. Sun & Moon

If Louis is the sun, is Harry the moon?  
Are they constantly chasing after the other but never able to catch them? Destined to fall so the other can rise? Occasionally crossing paths and creating some of the most beautiful natural phenomena humans witness?


	13. Pedophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon compliant

Being 16 and hypersexualized and paired with older women probably mentally scarred Harry in ways he won’t allow to show. It’s probably taken him years and he continues to be disgusted by his own past and the pedophilic things people said about him and to him. How does this influence his every day life, his thoughts, the way he expresses himself?


	14. Just a Little Bit of Your Heart

Harry falls for Louis but Louis can’t cope with the feeling so he keeps sleeping around and messing with Harry's feelings until he collapses one night all drunk and sobbing like "fuck I have to except this"


	15. Sad Inspo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea for the inspiration behind Just a Little Bit of Your Heart  
> canon compliant

Harry sits alone at home while Louis is doing some stunt with Eleanor and he’s texting Louis but he’s still sad they can’t do those things and so he’s writing the song from the perspective that to the fans he and Louis still love each other and he’s still got a little piece of Louis heart to others and not just Louis and Eleanor.


	16. Cake

Harry picks on Louis for being flamboyant and calls him princess and on Louis’ birthday Harry makes a cake that’s real sparkly and pink and cute and it says “happy birthday princess” on it and jokingly walks up to Louis to give it to him  
And Louis is like /ugh this dick/  
But he’s like /hmm idea/  
So Louis drag his finger through the pink icing on the side and seductively licks it off his finger and gives his finger a little suck and pops it out of his mouth with an  
“I’ve tasted better”  
And Harry just stands there like  
Oh shit oh shit oh shit


	17. Tea Time

Tea shop AU where Harry works at a tea shop and Louis is brought in by his friend Eleanor Bc “it’s the cutest place trust me you’ll like it”  
And he goes reluctantly   
But then the guy behind the counter is v cute and smiles shyly when Louis asks if their special chamomile tea tastes more like meadows or sunrises  
And Louis comes back with a group of friends and Harry brings over a tray of mismatch quirky tea cups with a variety do diff teas and it’s so pretty and the steam curls around Harrys face as he smiles when he puts the tray on the table

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me! ask me about other AUs and I'll write prompts for them!  
> tumblr: yourfavouritechild


End file.
